


敲门

by Luositarabbit



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: Axl的新邻居是个奇怪的人。
Relationships: Steven Adler/Axl Rose
Kudos: 7





	敲门

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来说，就是傻馋玫瑰身子的故事（×

糟糕透了。

男人看着撒了一桌子的牛奶，白色的液体滴滴答答，浸湿了Axl的裤子，他眨眨眼，最终还是回到了床上，任由那些白色在地板上汇聚成一摊。

操你的。

Axl仅仅闭上眼睛三分钟，楼下就传来了敲门声。那颗金色脑袋，不用想就知道，除了那颗爆米花，没有人会敲别人家的门。男人思考了一下，他还是得爬起来开门，不然固执的金发女郎会敲一上午，让人不得安宁。（他真这么干过

“嘿，邻居先生！”

Axl盯着面前傻兮兮的人，他很想关上门，任由它撞上Steven的鼻子，然后去睡个好觉，但Steven左眼上的“黑眼圈”，哦，老天......它还待在金发女郎的脸上，一点也没有消肿的样子。

是的是的，Steven算是个可爱的小孩，但Axl还是狠狠地给了他一拳，在男人刚搬来这不久。没有人能忍受Steven这种怪孩子，也没有人需要他满到溢出来的热情，这家伙就是个傻逼！

操你的，操你的Steven。

Steven拿着一大束玫瑰从Axl身边钻过去，他把花放进花瓶里，像是在自己家一样，顺便还清理了Axl餐桌上的一片狼藉，金发女郎总是有很多莫名其妙的活力，像太阳一样，Axl眯着眼，烦躁地拉上了窗帘。

其实Axl家里没什么好玩的，红发男人不想理傻乎乎的Steven，男人只是写歌、听歌、睡觉，完全无视家里那颗似乎患有多动症的爆米花，而Steven喜欢看Axl写歌、听歌和睡觉，当然，他不会看太久，因为Steven永远安静不下来。

他和世界格格不入。

每天，每天Axl家都会响起敲门声，他的花瓶里总有一大束玫瑰，当然也少不了被Steven弄坏的东西和Axl的咆哮声。

今天不一样，似乎也没什么不同，Axl照常去酒吧唱歌，只有零零散散的几个人缩在角落里喝酒。等到凌晨，男人收拾收拾拿了罐啤酒，背上吉他慢慢走回家。少了什么呢？Axl思考着，酒精似乎让他脑子转不过弯了。

只是少了Steven而已。

金发女郎已经两天没出现在Axl眼前了，太奇怪了，更奇怪的是，男人忍不住不去想那颗爆米花，他从床上爬起来，烦躁地抓了抓头发，“或许我该去看看......”Axl自言自语道。

这就是Axl半夜三更穿着睡衣，像个傻逼一样跑到Steven家门口的理由。男人想了想，最终还是按响门铃，Axl等了一会儿门才打开，而给他开门的是蔫了的Steven。

小爆米花似乎生病了。

“嗨，邻居先生。”Steven退开一步让他进来，“我最近不太好。”

“你要来点什么吗......好吧，我家只有这个。”Steven拿了一瓶威士忌扔给Axl。

“你生病了，Steven。”

“我只是头疼而已，没那么糟。”

Axl陷进Steven柔软的绿沙发里，金发女郎则窝在他身边，Steven仿佛又恢复了活力，他扯着沙哑的嗓子，叽叽喳喳说个不停，Axl扭过头，他盯着Steven......以及他饱满的唇。如果说一个吻可以归咎于红发男人今晚摄入过多的酒精，那两个滚落在地毯上，头发纠缠着一起的家伙算什么呢？

Axl绝对没醉的不省人事。

奇怪的异物感让泪水挂上了Steven的眼眶，事情怎么会发展成这样，Steven把脑袋埋进Axl的颈窝里，他忍不住的发抖。其实，小爆米花没有想拒绝男人的打算，即使这些真的很疼。

Axl小心翼翼地进入Steven，“放松点小家伙。”Axl拍拍Steven的屁股，“哦不...这太疼了...”Steven揪住男人的衣袖，“出去...”

“嘘嘘，你是乖孩子，对吗？”Axl把手指放在Steven唇上，“放松一点，我保证这会很好玩。”Steven傻傻盯着Axl的脸，老天，他的邻居笑起来真好看。

当Steven尖叫着射了两次后，Axl依旧没有放过他的意思，眼泪模糊了金发女郎的视线，他伸手抱住Axl，狠狠地咬上男人的肩膀，在感觉屁股又被抽了一巴掌后，Axl把所有精液都留给了Steven，饱胀感让Steven忍不住打颤。

过多的精液在Axl拔出阴茎的一瞬间被带了出来，Steven那件可爱的小熊睡衣彻底不能穿了，等他们折腾完以后，天都快亮了。

Axl家种了很多玫瑰，Axl多了件小熊睡衣，Axl和小镇上最奇怪的孩子走的越来越近，但没人在意，人们对什么都漠不关心。


End file.
